1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to position sensor assemblies and optical devices including the same, and more particularly, to position sensor assemblies having compact structures and capable of precisely sensing a position change, and optical devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras store images of a subject as photographic images or moving images in a digital format. Examples of such digital cameras are a digital still camera (DSC), a digital video camera (DVC), and a digital camera module mounted in a mobile phone.
Optical devices may be used in the digital cameras, and for example, may adjust a light path using an optical element such as a lens or an optical filter. The optical devices may also focus light for an image pickup operation to form an image.
Furthermore, position sensor assemblies may be used to sense a position of an optical element, for example, when a digital camera adjusts the position of the optical element.